Taken
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Someone has taken an interest in Nick and starts stalking him. What's going to happen? This is a request fic for PsychLover. Sorry it took so long. It has some heavy material in it, if you don't like that, pleas don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request fic for Psychlover. May this please you and the any who read this. Also, I apologize for this story's lateness in being put up. Hopefully it's to Psychlover's wants.**

Nick smiled as he picked up a case of Monroe's favorite brew, glad to have a few days off to spend with his dear friend. The drive was a quick one after the brief stop at the organic food store that Monroe frequented. Nick loved hanging with Monroe, loved being around the sarcastic older man, hell, just loved the other male. Nick had wanted to be with the other man ever since Juliet and him had broken up six months prior. She had called him completely bat-shit insane after she recovered from the poisoned cat fiasco. The red head had also claimed that she didn't know him anymore and wanted out from his insane delusions. Nick had let her go, knowing it was better for her in the long run.

As terrible as it was, Nick had gotten over her within the first month and had moved onto Monroe during that time he did properly mourn. Nick couldn't find it in himself to regret his choice either, and tonight he'd tell Monroe of his feelings. Nick hoped it would all go well for him and he'd have Monroe love him back, though he would settle with friendship. At the moment, Nick was so caught up in his happy delirium of Monroe that he didn't notice an indigo cadillac following him. The man at the wheel frowned deeply as watched his pretty detective stop at a quant little house and get out and go to the front door, knocking politely.

The man grew angry at the thought of his pretty little detective being with anyone but him. The man let out a snarl as gruff looking lumberjack like man answered the door and smiled at his Nick, inviting the detective in. The look that passed between them was clear, even from the distance he was parked at across the street. The man at the wheel wanted to charge over and kill the bearded man that smiled so happily at his detective, and being so casual when inviting Nick into his own house. He started his car and sped off, needing to release some stress and come up with a plan to get his little detective. Meanwhile, Nick was currently enjoying the eggplant parmesan that Monroe had so graciously cooked.

"So Grimm, any trouble at work?" Monroe asked, pouring them some sweet red wine.

"There were a couple of petty thefts and two deaths, one of the deaths was committed by a thirteen year old boy, the other isn't known, the victim being an innocent homeless man," Nick replied, taking a sip of from his wine glass. He looked slightly pained and decently tired.

"Jesus, thirteen? Did the kid have a reason or was it a random act?" Monroe asked, shaking his shaggy head, choosing not to say anything about the homeless man. That, unfortunately, happened a lot, especially if the homeless accidentally went near a wesen inhabited area.

"Yeah, it was self defense, and pretty obvious that it was too. The kid had multiple bruises, several lacerations, two broken ribs and a broken left wrist. His younger sister said that their step dad went after her so her brother jumped to her defense and got him first with a pocket knife left over from their father," Nick replied.

"Hmm, that's good the boy's so protective of his family," Monroe replied.

"Yeah, but he'll be messed up for life because of this. Apparently the step dad was making sexual advancements towards him and when he stood up to him, went after his sister. The step dad's been beating them for a good long while, though the mother didn't know it was happening," Nick replied, sipping his wine.

"Wow, that sucks completely. Other then that, how was it?" Monroe asked.

"Completely light outside of that. Though I did come to a decision earlier today," Nick replied, piking at his dinner shyly.

"Oh really? What did you decide?" Monroe replied, staring at his Grimm intensely. Nick flushed deeply, looking down shyly at his food. The shy gesture made the wolf in Monroe perk up and want to protect the precious, kind Grimm.

"Well, I've decided to tell you that, um, that I'm in love with you. I know you probably don't want a relationship right now, especially with a man, but, I, uh, just wanted to let you know," Nick said, blushing an adorable rose color that made Monroe's inner wolf howl for release. The shyness in the Grimm's voice made it all the better for the blutbad, though his mouth did drop in shock, his own answering blush crossing his cheek bones. Both were silent for a few long moments, Nick in a shy, awkward sense and Monroe in an awkward joyous sense. Nick then shifted nervously, and the clockmaker shot him a sharp look and noted the destroyed expression on the Grimm's face. The wolf inside his head whimpered, upset that they had distressed their potential mate.

"I love you to Nick," Monroe replied gently, a grin on his face. Nick's head shot up in surprise and then brightened like the sun. Joy danced in his blue eyes as a large, but shy, smile crossed his mouth.

"Really?" Nick asked, voice bright and shy and curious, making Monroe groan inwardly at how adorable the Grimm sounded.

"Of course I do. It's hard not to love you Grimm," Monroe replied matter of faculty, shrugging one broad shoulder. The clock maker delighted when a brighter smile came to Nick's lips, showing the Grimm's happiness. Seconds later, they leaned in towards each other and kissed for the first time, gently but possessively on Monroe's part. The kiss was sweet if a little clumsy, though both parties did get a euphoric feeling from the first kiss and decided to do it a few more times, each time getting more comfortable to explore each other's mouths. When they finally went back to their food, it was colder then it had been, though neither really minded that fact. When the food ended, they didn't want to separate themselves from the other, though both knew they would spend the next few days enjoying each other's company, considering Nick had it off. Unfortunately, they didn't get that chance to enjoy each other more the next day. Nick got a call at six in the morning, for a homicide. Nick felt very, very uneasy. The poor homeless man had an uncanny resemblance to Monroe, which frightened Nick completely


	2. Chapter 2

"Goddamn, this is both disgusting and completely and utterly wrong. This poor guy was probably doing nothing wrong. Geeze, look at these defensive wounds, he was really trying to get away," Nick muttered to Hank and Wu as they dealt with the homeless man's body. It was giving Nick the shivers because the poor man looked a lot like his boyfriend, his precious Monroe.

"Only by a shit load. I'm just itching to get the sick fuck who did this to the poor bastard," Hank responded with a disgusted grimace. The body had been stabbed multiple times and seemed to have had certain parts down south chopped off. Moments later, another cop, a newer one that was under Wu, came over to the two detectives and the sergeant.

"Which one of is Nick Burkart?" The young officer asked, dark eyebrow's shaggy over mud brown eyes. Nick stood up from his squatted position.

"That'd be me officer, what seems to be the problem?" Nick asked, voice deceptively even.

"This was left on the body, your name was scrawled across the paper in calligraphy," The officer replied while handing over an ornate little jewelry box with a small card on the front. Sure enough, Nick's name was scrawled across the piece of paper. Nick, while gloved, opened the card and paled at the contents of the small letter. Hank and Wu stared at Nick in awe. In all the years they had known Nick, he'd never paled at anything, being raised by his aunt, and mostly alone, made him pretty unflappable.

"What's it say?" Wu asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Nick, still in a state of shock, began to read the contents aloud.

"'To my dearest Nick, these gifts are both a warning and a precious gift. You are beautiful, smart, and kind, deserving of absolute perfection in every day life. Aphrodite is jealous of the beauty she has given you and would most likely steal it back if she could. No one but me can every appreciate you in the way you, no one but me can every love you like you deserve. I worship the ground you walk on and will give you everything that you deserve. The homeless fuck is the warning for you to stay away from your shaggy lover. I will kill him if he approaches you ever again. Remember Nick, I love you more then anybody in the world and I'm the only one who can properly take care of you. P.S. I hope you enjoy the trinket and the box it came in,'" Nick said, finally finishing the little letter. The Grimm had gone pale while he opened up the box to see it's contents. He severely hoped that it wasn't a body part. He was shocked to find a beautiful diamond encrusted white gold locket. A medium small blue sapphire was at the center of the heart shaped locket, and the whole thing looked rather new and rather precious.

"Hey, I know what that is. It's that locket that got stolen a few weeks ago from that expensive jewelry story down town," Wu said, frowning at the pretty trinket in Nick's hand. No one disputed the asian officer, knowing that he was right. Wu had a tendency to know everything about anything, even if it was a very miniscule piece of information. Newer officers learned that early on when they came to the station, and everyone knew to keep it that way.

"Well, shit, we better get this down to forensics and see what they say," Hank grunted out, the four were quite shocked and very worried about Nick's apparent stalker.

"Mhmm," Nick replied, his own nervousness rolling in his stomach.

"Who's going to tell Renard?" The officer asked, and the group's anxiety rose greatly.

"Nick and I probably," Hank replied, shuddering slightly. Renard was rather protective of the Grimm, everyone in the station knew that. The quartet dispersed to do their own jobs and pray that Renard's wrath wouldn't rain down on their heads. It's two hours later that both Nick and Hank Renard's office explaining the details of the case that they picked up. Of course Renard wanted Nick to go off and stay locked up at home with a guard for safety reasons. Of course Nick argued, stating that he would be safer at work surrounded by police officers.

"FINE, but you're not staying home alone, do you have somewhere to go that's safe for you?" Renard asked, voice still holding the anger from their argument.

"Yes, I do have somewhere to stay and he's very safe, so don't worry about where I'm staying," Nick said with a shit eating grin, glad to be getting his way.

"Are you sure its safe to stay with him?" Renard asked, suspicious.

"Yes, he's very over protective of me and wont let me out of his sight until this guy's caught," Nick replied, still grinning. Hank was giving him an annoyed scowl, looking as if he wanted to smack his light skinned partner.

"Yes," Nick replied, dark head bobbing.

"Good, go call him now and stay there until we catch this sick bastard," Renard snapped, one hand going up to rub the bridge of his nose. He'd have to take an aspirin later to make his rising migraine stop.

"Yes sir," Nick replied before he and Hank stepped out of Renard's office. He took out his cell phone and called his boyfriend. Monroe picked his own phone up on the third ring.

"Hey Nick, need something?" Monroe asked with a cheerful, but gruff, tone in his voice.

"There's a small problem at work," Nick said while he went out into the hall to avoid eve's droppers.

"What?" Monroe growled out, a snarl clear in his deep voice.

"A homicide happened today and apparently the murder of this poor homeless guy is stalking me. I need a safe place to stay for a while and I was wondering if I could stay with you until this all blow's over," Nick asked, voice nervous.

"Of course you'll be staying with me you idiot. Where else would you go? I'll meet you at your house after work to get some of your things. Don't go anywhere else, understand?" Monroe growled out, pacing angrily through his house. His mate was in danger and he knew he had every right to go apeshit.

"Thank you so much Monroe, but there's another thing to this," Nick said, picking at his jeans worriedly. Monroe stopped pacing, his dark brown eyes flashing red.

"Your welcome Nick, and what is it?" Monroe asked, voice full of growl but soothing at the same time.

"The stalker saw us together. He killed the man because we're dating, the note he left said it was a warning to you so we stay away from each other," Nick said, shifting on his feet nervously. Monroe snorted in amusement.

"Please, like that bastard's going to actually hurt me, I wont let him get to you or to me, so don't worry Nick," Monroe said, amusement clear in his voice. Apparently the thought of a possible human actually hurting him amused him.

"All right. I'll see you soon, okay?" Nick said, finally smiling.

"Totally. Love you Nick," Monroe replied, grin clear in his voice.

"Love you too, Monroe," Nick replied and they both hung up. Nick actually felt rather light at the moment, regardless of the guilt that was gnawing at his gut from the poor guys death. But he couldn't do anything to change that. What he could do though was catch the guy who did this, and Nick would make sure he did


	3. Chapter 3

Nick tried not to think about the homicide as he finished up a couple of reports before heading home from work. He was very, very nervous about staying with Monroe, alone, in the man's house, though a part of him was really excited about it as well. As soon as he wrapped up the reports, petty thefts and his stalker case, he went home. Monroe, sure enough, is waiting at Nick's house, sitting on the steps of his front porch, scruffy face set in a deep and angry scowl. The Grimm parked his car rather quickly and got out of his car, the controlled look he had on his face crumbling as looks at Monroe. Before he could utter a sound, Monroe had shot up and lopes over to him and wraps the Grimm in his arms. The clock maker presses his face against Nick's hair, breathing in the younger man's sweet earthy scent to comfort the anxiety in his own gut. They spend several long, silent, moments wrapped in each others arms, taking comfort in holding each other close. Neither notices the man across the street glaring death at them, seething at the obvious affection between them. Nick is the one who breaks the comforting silence between them.

"I'm okay Monroe, I promise, I'll always be okay when your around," Nick breathed quietly against Monroe's neck. He puckers his lips kissing the blutbad's neck in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

"No it isn't Nick. It won't ever be okay until this mother-fucker's caught," Monroe replied, kissing Nick's dark, somewhat shaggy head. Nick snuggles closer against the heat of Monroe's body, unwilling to argue about this subject. Nick is to happy getting the comforting affection from his boyfriend, hell, he's happy with any affection thrown his way. His family had never been affection when they were alive, not that they didn't love each other or Nick, public affection just wasn't their style. Nick has always been big on affection, it helps to comfort him on most days, and it's rare that he doesn't like getting affection hugs or pats on the shoulder.

"Your never going to understand how much I love you Monroe," Nick said, snuggling in close under Monroe's chin.

"I think I might know just fine Nick, considering I love you just as much. Now come on, lets get some of your things and head over to my place. We'll tell the cubs you're bunking with me when we get there," Monroe said with a grin before he leans down to kiss Nick's head affectionately.

"All right, let's get this over and done with," Nick said, grinning himself. They pulled away from each other before going inside to pack some of Nick's things. An hour later, both men were sitting cosy on Monroe's couch, drinking a few beers and watching some old time movie on the TV. It was around eleven when the movie finally ended and they trudged upstairs for bed. Before Nick could even get to the guest room door, Monroe grabs his hand.

"Sleep in my room tonight?" Monroe asks the Grimm. Nick blushes deeply as several dirty images fill his head. Monroe notices the blush and unconsciously breaths in through his nose. The wolf in his head slams against its cage as he smells Nick's shy, but insecure arousal.

"We'll only be sleeping Nick," Monroe says with a rueful grin, showing Nick how much he wanted more, but willing to wait until he is ready for that step. Nick's red blush deepens and he nods his head. As soon as both lay down in the bed, Monroe wraps Nick in his arms, spooning with the Grimm as they fell into sleep. During the next week, became a strict routine of being escorted to work, home, and the grocery store. So it is a basic 24/7 protection, even at home. It had become such a strict regime, that Nick found it odd half way through the next week that he had a guard that he had a moment alone. The Grimm felt a deep sense of relief for finally getting a few minutes alone on his way to his jeep. Nick had grown up pretty much by himself, so the constant companionship bothered him, though he never minded when it came to Monroe. Because of his relief and deep seated comfort of actually having someone to go home to, Nick failed to sense someone coming up behind him in the police parking lot.

Seconds later, Nick felt an explosion of pain in the back of his head and then a deep blackness darkened in his eyes. The Grimm fell to the ground in a heap, his last conscious thought being 'oh fuck,' as he hit the pavement. Hours later, Nick woke up to a pounding headache and an unfamliar room. Almost immediately, his Grimm and police senses kicked in, sharpening his eyes and bringing his world into a pained focus. Nick sits up carefully, wary of the pain that's throbbing in the back of his head, making him feel distinctively nauseous and cranky. The only reason he knows to be careful is because he's had many head injuries in the past, from being a cop and, more recently, a Grimm to not be careful about any head injuries.

Nick stood up and made a move towards the door. His body is forcefully stopped because of his left leg not being able to move any farther then two feet from the bed. The cop looks down at his left leg to see a thick metal cuff and even thicker link chain attached to his ankle. The chain leads from his naked ankle all the way to the wooden floorboards. Nick jerks his foot to see if he can get out of the chain, he cant. The cuff and chain look relatively new and the floor looks rather sturdy. Seconds later, Nick realizes he's naked save his boxer shorts and worry attacks him and he quickly check's to see if anything else is wrong with him. When he finds nothing, relief floods him.

"Thank God for that, but what the hells with this chain and cuff," Nick says out loud, pulling on the chain experimentally again, testing the strength. There's enough light in the room for Nick to see the lock and the how well made the cuff and chain look. Nick growled angrily and jerked his leg again. It didn't budge at all.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Nick grunts out angrily, kicking the softer part of the bed with his right foot.

"Don't take your excitement out on the bed dearest, we'll be needing that piece of furniture for later," A disembodied voice said, a warm and loving smile clear in the deep timber of the voice.

"Who's there?" Nick asks, blue eyes squinting into the shadowy parts of the bedroom. Silently, he curses himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings, knowing that Monroe had been snarling at him to focus more. A half a moment later, a man walks into the lighter portion of the room, and Nick squints at the man, trying to figure out why the older man looks so familiar. It takes him a few moments due to the pounding in his head to figure out why the man looks so familiar and it scares him enough that his eyes widen in completely and utter shock


	4. Chapter 4

"P, Professor Johnson?" Nick asks, shock still evident in his voice and face. The professor looks rather pleased that the Grimm remembers him, his slightly wrinkled face dimpling at the recognition. The dimpling would have been considered rather dashing if the professor would have been years younger, now it just looks odd.

"You remember me, I'm pleased," Johnson replies joyously, walking ever closer to the mostly naked Grimm. His grin is giving Nick the creeps, but there's nothing that the Grimm can do about it. Nick shifts closer to the bed, not wanting the older man close to him.

"What's going on?" Nick asks, shifting ever closer to the bed, though he didn't really want to. He has this terrible feeling that the string of homeless homicides and thefts have been his old university professor. During the week and a half the Nick has been on guard, more deaths had happened, each one looking more and more like his blutbadden lover. The thefts that have been happening are more jewelry stores, mostly rings for Nick to wear for the 'engagement' that has been planned for the two by his stalker.

"I have been planning and preparing for many, many things," Johnson replies, still grinning.

"Preparing for what?" Nick asks, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. Johnson came even closer to the pale Grimm, his grin growing until it looks completely psychotic.

"For you my dearest Nick, I have been preparing for you and your arrival. I've been doing so for a long, long time. I apologize for hurting you, but it was a quicker way to get you home," Johnson replies, on hand reaching out to touch Nick's face ever so gently.

"Home? What do you mean home?" Nick asks yet another question. There's a sinking feeling in his stomach from the previous statement.

"Yes, home is where we are now. I had to take you from the precinct because it's never been safe for you there, plus you could never reach your full at that horrendous place. You don't ever have to worry again Nick, I'll be taking care of you from now on," Johnson said with a happy smile, his hand gently stroking Nick's cheek. Nick jerks away from the touch, much to Johnson's displeasure.

"Professor, I like working at the precinct, and I like helping people who need my help in the long run. You cant stop me from doing that. Also, I'm flattered that you like me romantically, but I'm already in a really good relationship, and I don't plan on changing that," Nick tells him, voice calm and easy going. He's never been one to talk down a perp, but he does have a way about him that makes it easy for people to talk to him. Johnson glares and smacks Nick upside the face, growling at the startled younger man.

"You are not dating anybody but me you slut. If you ever mention that fucker ever again, I slaughter him like I've slaughter those others," Johnson snaps, his hands going to grasp Nick by the shoulders and shakes him violently.

"If you ever touch him or anyone again, you'll never live past this day," Nick growls right back as he quickly gets his footing. The Grimm violently shoves the other man before getting into a limited fighting stance. Johnson stumbles to the ground, a shocked look is on the older mans face, like he's surprised that his 'dearest Nick' would ever hurt him. With speed that surprises Nick, Johnson's back on his feet and right in Nick's face.

"How dare you hurt the only one who will ever love you," Johnson snarls before slapping Nick again. The Grimm jumps right in and punches the professor in the face, angry with how he's being treated, angrier still that Johnson could say and do those monstrous things.

"Don't you dare say that you're the only one who'd ever love me. I have plenty of people that love me," Nick snarls out before he's punched violently in the sternum. Nick grunts in pain, but doesn't back down. He's been hit by worse by way of Jagarbar and Blutbadden. Hell, even a Rennagian has hurt him more in the past. Twenty minutes into the fight, Nick is hit in his already sore head with a broom handle, making the Grimm see stars. Nick stumbles in his fight before he is hit in the stomach with outstanding force and he doubles over. Johnson grabs the Grimm by his hair, his grip tightening enough to bring tears to Nick's blue eyes.

"Now listen here you little shit. I've been protecting you since you were in my class in university. I've been looking after you and making sure you've always had enough money. I even protected you from that little slut Juliet when you two were together," Johnson says with a snarl. Nick's eyes widen desperately. Him and Juliet may have not been together anymore, but he still cared for her well being in the long run.

"What did you do to her?" Nick coughs out, breath finally filling his lungs.

"Nothing any worse then what I'll do to those kids you're so fond of," Johnson replies with a sadistic grin. Nick actually pales at the thought of his pups getting hurt. He's not too worried about Barry, Holly or Roddy, but Hanson, Gracie and Kevin are a different story. Those three are completely human. Suddenly his vision goes red and he shoots up.

"How dare you threaten them you son of a bitch," Nick yells angrily, though the Grimm doesn't get the chance to actually hit the older man, a sharp electrifying pain shoots up his body through his lower back. Nick gasps in pain before his body collapses from it. Johnson catches him, still grinning like a mad man, careful of the taser he now holds in his right hand.

"Hit a sore spot did I? Good, now listen here dearest, you are going to like it here regardless of what you do or say, or I will kill those little pests you call children," Johnson said, speaking as he would if he was talking to his students from so long ago. The older grey haired man lays Nick on the bed gently and kisses the Grimm soundly on the mouth before he pulls back and leaves the room. Two hours later, he comes back with food, but Nick refuses to eat anything of it. Johnson hits him more and threatens both the kids, Juliet and Hank's safety before Nick agrees to eat. Johnson is constant in his touching of the younger man, fondling him in certain areas that he "knows" Nick likes. Nick doesn't say anything and doesn't acknowledge anything his old professor does, refusing to give the man that. Nick doesn't even get the chance to bath alone, it's always with Johnson right there watching him scrub himself clean. Johnson likes to fondle him there too, though he never goes any farther then Nick's hips. Johnson tells him it's because he want's to wait until their wedding to consummate, cause it's only proper.

This goes on for two weeks before Johnson starts getting edgy about going out. Apparently, a large wolf has been walking around the property that they're on, waiting and watching the house like a starved animal. Nick finally has hope that he's safe. It might be Monroe there to rescue him, Nick silently prays that it is. In the many months that they have known each other, Nick's seen his boyfriends full form only once, and that was out of necessity. During the night, the wolf howls a long low howl of pain, sounding as if it's searching for something or someone. Nick has a feeling he knows who and what the wolf is looking for.

Nick thinks it's a thursday when he hears the front door to the house splinter open. Nick blinks owlishly as he listens to the scuffle that happens outside the bedroom door. A scream resonates through the house, closely followed by a victorious howl. Seconds later, Nick hears two feet rush down the hallway outside the door and relief fills him.

"Nick?" Monroe's voice filters through the house.

"Monroe in here," Nick replies, his relief crashing through him in waves. The bedroom door slams open and there stands Monroe, in a pari of ripped and bloody jeans and nothing else. There is a relieved look on the blutbad's face before it turns into a murderous scowl. Monroe turns to go piss on the body in the living room when Nick's quite voice stops him.

"Monroe? Can we go home?" Nick asks, voice small. Monroe turns to his boyfriend and melts from the look on Nick's face.

"Yes, Grimm, lets go home," Monroe responds before going over to Nick. He scoops the Grimm up with ease and makes to move.

"Wait, there's a chain and a cuff on my ankle, think you can get them off?" Nick asks shyly, voice still quite. Monroe looks down at his Grimm's ankle and growls in anger.

"Of course I can get this thing off, just give me a moment," Monroe says rather angrily. He stops when he smells the scent of fear coming from his mates neck.

"Nick, are you okay?" Monroe asks as he gently sits the Grimm down. Nick's looking down at his lap and not at Monroe, which has the clock maker worried. Nick shakes his head. Monroe gives him a few moments to let Nick find the words.

"He threatened the pups. The-the human ones had me the most scared 'cause he's been killing innocent people for a long time. He said he'd kill them and Juliet if I didn't do as he said. Whenever I disagreed with him about anything, he'd beat me for it and get really angry," Nick supplies, though its quiet and missing a few steps.

"Nick, did he rape you?" Monroe asks, panic rising in his heart.

"No, he said it'd be improper to do it until we were married. The fucker would watch me bath though and fondle me some, though it never went past the top of my hips," Nick replied. Monroe growled again before he ripped off the cuff and chain. The clockmaker is the one who calls the police, informing them that he'd searched for Nick on his own after they told him Nick had been kidnapped. Surprisingly, the house that Nick had been taken too was still in city limits, just on the upper west side of the city. Nick's taken to the hospital and checked out for any sever injuries. Outside a few bruised ribs and a slight concussion, the Grimm's good to go home early the next morning.

**Epilog: **

It's been four months since Nick had been kidnaped and he's doing better then he has been. The Grimm's spent those four months in police funded therapy and during that time, a lot of his fears have been taken care off. Monroe has been the most help during those months, especially since he had Nick move in with him almost immediately after he got Nick home from the hospital. Monroe has also been the most patient with the detective, understanding the fear that Nick has gone through. Hey, his parents had strange ways of toughening him up as a child, getting kidnapped was one of them.

Currently, the two are sitting on Monroe's bed, necking like a couple of teenagers. Nick moans as Monroe latches onto his neck, pleased with the hot mouth sucking on his neck. The wolf is determined to leave his mark on his mate's neck, though when they actually do mate, the bite mark left, will be stuck there.

"Please," Nick moans out hungrily, hands clawing at Monroe's clawed back.

"Please what Nick?" Monroe asks, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Sex, Monroe," Nick replies. Monroe pulls back and stares.

"Are you sure?" Monroe asks worriedly.

"Yes," Nick replies with a smile. Moments later, both are stripped of their cloths and are rutting against each other in a hungry demand of release. Nick let out gasps and moans as Monroe fondled him, making Monroe all the more hotter. The wolf inside Monroe's head slams against its cage, demanding that it be released. Monroe complies as much as he can, not willing to hurt his mate. The blutbad snaps just once and spins Nick onto his hands and knees. The clockmaker has just enough of his human mind to lean over the Grimm to get to his night stand. He opened the drawer and grabs the tube of lube he stashed there for this type of occasion. He popped the top almost violently before squirting some onto Nick's twitching hole. Nick gasps at the coldness that touches him, but didn't say anything more.

"Nick, have you ever done this before?" Monroe growls out as a finger rubs Nick's waiting hole.

"N-not with a man," Nick stutters out, pushing his hips back for more touch. Monroe growls in pleasure before sliding his finger in.

"Oh," Nick moans out and clenches around the intrusion.

"Relax, or it'll hurt more," Monroe said calmly, not wanting to hurt his mate. Nick takes his advice and tries to relax. Moments later he does and another finger is added. The two fingers scissor within him, trying to stretch his inner muscles out. It works for the most part. Monroe adds another finger just in case and begins to thrust his long finger into Nick's body. Nick moans in pleasure and clenches his muscles as pleasure ripples through his body.

The Grimm moans in disappointment when Monroe pulls his fingers out. Seconds later, they're replaced with something bigger and Nick's eyes go wide in shock.

"Remember Nick, relax," Monroe says before pushes into the body below him. Nick tries, but it hurts more then he expected and he lets out little groans of pain as he is filled inch, by agonizing inch. It was a slow process, but Monroe manages to get all of his girth inside the tight Grimm. The wolf man waits for his mate to adjust, though its agony to wait to pound into the tight, half virgin body below him. Soon enough, Nick gives the older man the go ahead and Monroe begins to move at a slow and sedate pace.

"If your gonna fuck me, then do it already," Nick snarls out and Monroe's eye bleed read. He pulls back until only the tip remains before slamming back into the Nick's body. Nick howled pleasure as he is fucked into, Monroe not giving him a second to breath. Monroe groans in pleasure, glad to finally be buried in his pretty Grimm. They spend a long time going at the brutal pace that Monroe has set for them, Nick clawing at the bed, meeting Monroe thrust for thrust, and Monroe moving frantically above him. It's near their ends when Monroe begins to feel himself begin to swell.

"I forgot to tell you something," Monroe grunts out, still slamming into Nick's willing body.

"Uhn," Nick replies dumbly, but Monroe knows the Grimm's listening.

"Blutbadden have a tendency to knot our mates when we have sex," Monroe replies, spearing Nicks prostate every other thrust.

"Huh?" Nick says, blue eyes rolling back into his head.

"I'mma gonna swell up inside you, to breed you, to lock all of my seed into your body. If you were a girl, this would be my way of getting you pregnant." Monroe replies. Nick lets out a loud shout before spraying his own seed across the bed. The Grimm fell forward and laid there as Monroe finished swelling inside Nick's already tight body. As soon as the knot finished, Monroe let himself go, shooting wave upon wave of seed inside the body below him, howling as he did so. As soon as Monroe was done, he slouched them onto their sides, panting in exhaustion.

"Love you," Nick said tiredly.

"Love you more," Monroe responded. Moments later, both were lost in their dreams


End file.
